


A New Kind of Magic

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Coming of Age, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Ruby Starburst is different. The unlikely (and previously thought to be impossible) offspring of a Dragon and a Pony, Ruby has more power in one hoof than most of the unicorns in all of Equestria combined! And when that power starts to spark out of control, Ruby finds herself whisked away from her sleepy little hometown of Ponyville to bustling Canterlot, home of Princess Twilight Sparkle.Now, Ruby must learn to navigate not only her new powers, but a whole new life filled with ponies who aren't quite as accepting of her differences as the ponies of Ponyville were. Throw in a handsome Changeling who may or may not be plotting the downfall of Princess Twilight, and she's in for quite the adventure!
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Original Character/Original Character, Rainbow Dash/Soarin' (My Little Pony), Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	A New Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Credit for bases used goes to rightful owners but the ponies themselves are my OCs. Will add more as I make them, but the first chapter ought to be up in the next few days.

**Non Ponies**

[Ruby Starburst](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120234588_3496954266994343_2052300402723576710_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=OkSHAV1bFkcAX-wqjRD&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=32b0fa50d7f6f5cf30f5197046a287de&oe=5F930419)

Ruby Starburst is the only daughter of Rarity and Spike. She is a confident and sometimes arrogant pony who doesn't always know when to quit while she is ahead. She yearns to break free of her parents' over protective natures, to get out into the world without them hovering over her. She is independent, sassy, and a bit of a know it all but she is also loyal to a fault and protective of her friends.

**Nimbus (Picture Coming)**

Nimbus is the son of Queen Chrysalis. He is a bit of an enigma. Most don't trust him and don't believe that he is really reformed, as he claims to be. He is supposedly in Canterlot to learn about friendship but he also doesn't seem to be making much of an effort. The only pony who seems to interest him at all is Ruby. Nimbus is sarcastic, defensive, and arrogant, not to mention a notorious flirt. He loves to annoy and even scare people if given half a chance and is constantly butting heads with Ruby.

**Earth Ponies**

[Apple Crumble](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120283083_3496954253661011_4515548385956126300_n.jpg?_nc_cat=109&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=SCmSCv5Qw9EAX-nL_Ih&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=2124c7f5b2a4e81804169167d123f254&oe=5F918DEC)

Apple Crumble is one of Ruby's closest friends and confidantes. She is one of three children born to Apple Jack and a Stallion named Golden Oak. Apple is the oldest of her siblings, her brother Lil' Mac being two years younger and her baby sister, Pear Blossom, being about ten years younger. Being the eldest, Apple Crumble always took on a 'mom' sort of role and the same could be said for her friendships. She is always checking up on her friends and making sure they're taking care of themselves. She is sweet, sensitive, and a hard worker.

[Gumdrop Surprise](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120219528_3496954300327673_2803625175173433524_o.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=s-gIkQvm9q0AX-1txms&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=5eaafaed15a5d3342fc7af659141e26d&oe=5F938CE2)

Gumdrop Surprise is another of Ruby's closest friends. She is the eldest daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and adores the triplets, Blue Cheese, Truffle Delight, and Confetti Pop. Like her parents, Gumdrop is sweet, friendly, and enthusiastic although she is much more mellow than either of her parents. She is generally very relaxed and mellow, and she absolutely loves to bake delicious treats for her friends. That being said, she is one of the CheesePie kids so pranking is in her DNA and she's been known to pull the occasional prank on friends and neighbors.

** Pegasus **

[Shi](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120194346_3496954270327676_3888770435677102555_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=a7NCOwLBY4MAX9B1Edn&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=4c43f0046a8039e7220750316203b306&oe=5F91CB3A) [ning](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120194346_3496954270327676_3888770435677102555_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=a7NCOwLBY4MAX9B1Edn&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=4c43f0046a8039e7220750316203b306&oe=5F91CB3A) [ Prism](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120194346_3496954270327676_3888770435677102555_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=a7NCOwLBY4MAX9B1Edn&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=4c43f0046a8039e7220750316203b306&oe=5F91CB3A)

The only son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, Prism isn't what any pony would expect. He doesn't have a competitive bone in his body and while he is quite athletically skilled, he hasn't put that to good use since he was a young, impressionable colt trying desperately to please his parents. Prism is a sweet boy, thoughtful and generous. He is constantly trying to help out others and is involved with quite a bit of charity work around Ponyville.

[Ivy Swirl](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120261307_3496954246994345_1905278595330289772_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=R2dZKLcQCFAAX8-KaBm&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=77bb5e45af44e5b40052a4578115fc8a&oe=5F93A0E2)

Ivy is the daughter of Fluttershy, though no one is entirely sure who her father is. Like her mother, Ivy is a compassionate soul, though her specialty leans towards plants instead of animals. She doesn't share her mother's shyness, either, and can be surprisingly outspoken at times. Despite her sweet disposition she is stubborn and has a fire in her soul. She won't hesitate to tell you like it is and can be brutally honest at times but it comes from a good place in her heart.

**Unicorns**

**Alicorn**

[Astral Vortex](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/120252886_3496954286994341_6128974208680133803_n.jpg?_nc_cat=108&_nc_sid=0be424&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=kLVJB10UJEQAX9yqhyU&_nc_oc=AQl8g1l_DKDGqvnq1TI_uq40sKyh4d14-d3hbFmvlMLkAzUNtme4S7xiZz2dM0RV4-eKfPcDegWqkQ6m_GeIx7G7&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&tp=14&oh=de128a814b42748c32e743ceb8c5b606&oe=5F937D67)

Astral is the only child of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry. He is a quiet, introspective young colt who, like his mother before him, spends much of his time studying magic and how the world works. Astral was born an Alicorn and has some decently powerful magic, but he isn't nearly as skilled as his mother and this has been a constant thorn in his side since his youth. He hates the idea that he will never be able to measure up to his mother and resents Ruby for her raw, natural magical abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
